You Have A Beautiful Smile
by kili-kittencat
Summary: ...or, 'Three Times Zakuro Smiled And One Time Mint Commented On it'. It wouldn't fit in the title.


**See, I am capable of writing non-angsty fluff stories! I feel incredibly awkward writing romantic stuff like this, so I just hope it doesn't fail too badly.**

**It was quite difficult writing from the point of view of someone who isn't a male psychopath.**

**It's Zakuro x Mint from Tokyo Mew Mew; because seriously, who doesn't love this pairing? It's practically canon anyway.**

**This is my first story for a shoujo anime. I used to love Tokyo Mew Mew when I was younger, now I'm just here for the yuri :3**

**The first three are drabbles with around 100 words.**

**THREE TIMES ZAKURO SMILED AND ONE TIME MINT COMMENTED ON IT**

**GIFT**

It's a Thursday morning; sunny, reasonably warm, and nothing out of the ordinary. Zakuro Fujiwara arrives for work at the café, the same as she does every morning. She changes into her uniform, and starts icing some cakes ready for when the customers arrive.

"Oneesama!"

Zakuro turns, and sees Mint standing in the kitchen doorway. The younger girl is wearing her blue uniform, and a heavy blush.

"I made cookies for you, oneesama." Mint says, holding out a tray. They look good; crispy and golden brown, and dotted with chocolate chips. Zakuro takes one, and thanks Mint with a rare smile. She goes back to work with an air of uncharacteristic cheerfulness, the ghost of a smile still on her lips; vaguely surprised at how much a simple gift has brightened her day.

**PAIN**

Crimson blooms over pale skin white, like a red rose on snow.

Mint is hurt. Badly. Blood pours in torrents from a deep gash in her stomach, staining her clothes and the ground around her. The other girls gather around her anxiously as she slips from consciousness. She has lost so much blood, she might not wake up again.

This time the kirema anima had been far stronger than anything they had faced before, and it would probably have torn Mint in two if Zakuro hadn't killed it and saved her. She takes hold of Mint's clammy hand and squeezes it, desperately hoping the blue-haired girl wouldn't leave them forever.

"Za...ku...ro...?"

Mint's eyelids flutter open. Overcome with joy at her friend's survival, Zakuro is unable to stop the wide grin from spreading across her face as she leans over and kisses Mint's cheek.

**LOVE**

When they kiss for the first time, it's perfect. Mint is sweet and suddenly shy, and her lips are so soft and warm. Zakuro wraps her arms around the smaller girl, holding her tight. She couldn't even remember which of them had initiated it, but she didn't care. Ichigo has Aoyama, Lettuce has Shirogane, Pudding has Tart, and now she has someone too. Her own little happily ever after.

The two girls kiss like it's the last chance they'll get. For all they know it could be, what with the constant danger of monster attacks, and the ever-increasing threat from the aliens and the mysterious Deep Blue. They kiss until they are starved of oxygen, and finally break apart, gasping for air.

Zakuro looks at Mint, a small smile on her face, which the other girl returns.

**SUNSET**

Zakuro and Mint stand outside the café, fingers loosely interlaced. It is evening, and a light breeze blows through the balmy summer air as the magenta shades of sunset began to spread across the sky. Cicadas chirp in the bushes, an owl hoots sleepily from far away, and a pair of silvery moths flutter around a streetlight. All around them millions of little plants are growing, creating homes and food for whole ecosystems. Zakuro notices for the first time how the whole world seems to be teeming with life, most of it out of sight but far from insignificant; and it's thanks to them that all these miraculous creatures will live to see another day.

In a way, it's the end of an era. The aliens have left their planet, the kirema anima attacks have stopped, and the café has closed, seeing as there isn't any need for it anymore. They can all return to their ordinary lives. It's strange, because fighting kirema animas has been the norm to them for so long, that Zakuro can barely remember what it feels like to have a normal life.

"Everything's changed, hasn't it?" she asks gently, her mouth curved in a little happy-sad smile.

They stand there for a few minutes, watching as the sky turns red, then indigo, then black; sparkling with stars, flaming gas giants that twinkle like tiny diamonds.

"Oneesama?"

"...Yes, Mint?"

"You have a beautiful smile."

**So... how was that?**

**PLEASE**


End file.
